Still Waters
by Nona Biru Tua
Summary: No story-No plot-Just describe/Kupilin rasa cintamu yang melesak itu, agar aku bisa menghirup aroma keberadaanmu di sisiku. Aku dan kau sama-sama tahu, tak ada kata 'abadi' untuk semuanya/Special for Eisa Ayano's Birthday/RnR, please?


.Disclaimer : Aoyama Ghoso

.Note : Special fic for Eisa Ayano's Birthday—maaf untuk kado yang (sangat) telat. Di sini Shinichi dan Ran adalah dua orang polisi.

.Music Instrument : Maksim Mrvica-Still Waters

.Warning : No story-No plot-Just describe- -

* * *

-

_Kupilin rasa cintamu yang melesak itu, agar aku bisa menghirup aroma keberadaanmu di sisiku. Aku dan kau sama-sama tahu, tak ada kata 'abadi' untuk semuanya._

-

* * *

"_Shinichi….. menyingkirlah!"_

"_Apa?"_

_DORRR-_

_DORRR-_

_DORRR-_

"_Shinichi!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_

Lebih dari satu jam.

Lebih dari satu jam aku dan dirimu ada di sini.

Cahaya remang-remang di sekitarku ini menuntut untuk diperhatikan. Kerlipan lampu yang ala kadarnya satu persatu melintas di kornea mataku yang basah. Memberikan kesan dramatis pada posisi tubuhku dan juga dirimu. Helaan napas menyembulkan kepulan hangat di tengah tumpukan salju ini. Kutahu tangan kita berdua sangat dingin. Aku tahu itu, dan kau tersenyum saat aku menenggelamkan tanganmu dalam pelukanku.

Entah sesak macam apa yang kurasakan bila aku menatap matamu. Entah perasaan apa yang mengendap-endap di hatiku. Mencoba melompat dan bersumpah atas nama realitas dan rasionalisme berpikirku. Aku tahu keadaan ini, tapi aku bisu untuk berkata, buta untuk melihat, dan tuli atas namamu. Aku hanya bisa mendekapmu yang saat ini tertidur di pangkuanku.

Aku tak mau membiarkan keadaan ini berlanjut. Aku ingin segera membawamu pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik tapi kau menolak. Kau menolak sejatiku untuk tidak meneriaki namamu lagi. Tidakkah pernah berpikir bahwa kau telah mengganjal paru-paruku untuk bernapas sekalipun?

"Ran—" katamu dengan suara yang sangat berat dan terdengar kelam. Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuhmu yang penuh noda darah itu.

"Jangan banyak bicara." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan padamu. Aku berupaya untuk menahan lelehan air mataku agar tidak semakin banyak menerjang pipiku. Aku tahan semuanya, keinginan untuk memukulimu dan keinginan untuk memakimu dengan kata-kata kasarku. Dan, aku hanya bisa membenamkan wajahku semain dalam pada dadamu yang berlubang itu. Kubiarkan sisa-sisa air mataku bercampur dengan darahmu. Aku rela, sekalipun aku harus mematahkan logika untuk bisa terus bersamamu.

"Terima kasih," ujarmu.

Aku tak mengerti.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku padamu. Aku sudah tak ingin lagi menangis. Aku tatap wajahmu yang memerah sebisaku. Lihat, bahkan untuk menyentuh wajahmu aku terlalu takut. Aku begitu takut.

"Segalanya. Segalanya yang begitu tak adil untuk disambut dengan kata terima kasih. Karena kau—"

"CUKUP! Cukup kataku."

Cukup! Jangan bicara lagi. Suaramu itu justru menjadi kesakitan tersendiri untukku. Getaran pita suaramu seolah menjadi hormon untukku agar semakin banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Kumohon, jangan menangis lagi. Aku sakit luar biasa saat aku melihat dan mendengarmu. Tirus wajah yang sangat menyakitkan bagiku, getaran pita suara yang memasuki paksa tulang sanggurdiku meneleportasikan rasa perih tersendiri. Aku mohon, jangan berkata apapun kali ini.

"—adalah satu alasan mengapa segala hal bodoh terjadi padaku. Ternyata kita sudah besar." Kurasa kau akan segera mulai bercerita. "Kau masih ingat sebuah legenda semasa kita kecil dulu?"

Aku mengangguk afirmatif.

"Sebuah legenda bagaimana asal mula sumpah jari kelingking, meceritakan seorang putri Kerajaan Venice di Italia—yang menemukan pangeran impiannya hanya melalui sebuah jari kelingking. Mereka dipertemukan seiring jari mereka yang bertautan. Kau masih ingat?" tanyamu.

Sebenarnya, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

"Aku tak mau dengar apapun darimu." Suaraku meninggi sekian oktaf begitu kulihat kau meringis sakit karena terlalu banyak membual.

Aku gelisah, bahkan bantuan yang kukirimkan pada inspektur belum juga mendapat balasan. Maafkan aku.

"Kau harus dengar. Ini permohonanku," katamu memberi tamparan tersendiri pada hatiku. "Mungkin kau beranggapan bahwa cerita itu berakhir ketika mereka bertemu dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Lalu mau apalagi?" Memang itu yang seharusnya ada dalam semua legenda, bukan?

Benda putih-putih dingin kembali mengotori tubuh kita. Satu hal yang aku yakini, keadaan ini sangatlah tidak aku inginkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiranku, mungkin sama atau justru tidak. Aku dan dirimu memang selalu berbeda.

"Hidup tak selamanya menuntut kesempurnaan seperti halnya sebuah legenda. Karena dunia kita berbeda jika dipaksa sama dengan legenda manapun. Hidup itu sebuah pilihan, dan—aku memilih untuk berhenti di sini."

Aku tidak membalas. Aku hanya diam tanpa menyadari basahnya pipiku karena air mata. Kontak antara semua rasionalisku telah lebur bersama suaramu yang menusuk mati idealisku. Aku tersentak pada sebuah realita sesaat ini. Sesaat, aku harap hanya sesaat.

Tekanan udara di sekitarku terasa begitu tinggi, menekan semuanya yang ada di kepalaku. Kepalaku sakit untuk menerima keadaanmu. Tapi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi padamu. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku, membiarkan aliran darah dari jantungmu mengotori seragamku. Biarlah, aku mendekapmu.

Tak berdetak.

"Shinichi!" Aku tak merasakan buruan napasmu lagi. "Shinichi, bernapaslah!"

Rasionalitasku sudah pergi.

"Aku mohon buka matamu, Shinichi! Shinichi!—hallo, di jalur 203 distrik 8 ada petugas yang tertembak, cepat kemari."

Aku mohon buka matamu.

Dan kau tak pernah mendengarku.

"Shinichi!!! Ayo bangun….. Bernapaslah Shinichi!"

Karena itulah kau tak merespon apapun.

Kuangkat tanganmu yang dingin, membagi kehangatan di sepintas kodratku sebagai makhluk lema. Aku ingin egois saat ini. Ingin benar-benar egois akan dirimu, kau harus HIDUP.

"Hallo, di jalur 203 distrik 8 ada petugas yang tertembak. Cepat kemari!"

Aku mohon Shinichi, buka matamu.

"Ran," kau menyebut namaku, akupun terkesikap, "jangan menyesali takdir."

Hah—kau tahu itu. Kau tahu kalimat itu dengan baik.

"Shinichi! Hentikan bualanmu. Aku tak akan pernah menggugat takdir atau hal semacam itu. Hal yang ada dalam diriku dan dirimu lebih dar dari sekedar takdir apapun. Aku mohon kau jangan banyak banyak bicara lagi. Bantuan akan segera datang."

Kau menyeringai. Tidakkah kau tahu, aku merasa teriris bila melihat seringaimu itu.

"-uhuk-" Kau menggenggam tanganku erat, "Pola kita sudah terbentuk dari dulu. Kelahiran, kematian, benang merah sudh terjalin rapih untuk akhluk bernama manusia. Saat kau tahu bahwa kematian akan terus ada pada manusia, bukan kuasamu untuk menghentikannya. Ini lebih dari sekedr faktualita. Kau harus tahu itu."

Aku tak tahan lagi. Aku biarkan saja sungai-sungai terbentuk lewat garis wajahku. Pesona aka wajahmu yang terukir itu semakin menyesak bagiku.

"Di sini petugas Mouri, cepat kirimkan bantuan untuk petugas Kudo yang tertembak di jalur 203 distrik 8."

"Sudah berapa pos yang kau hubungi?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

Dan dalam satu tarikan di sudut bibirmu, aku merasakan keyakinan pada hatimu mengendurkan genggaman tanganmu.

"SHINICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

-

-

-

* * *

**-End-

* * *

**

**Shirayuki Amane's note:**

.Otanjoubi Omedetto Eisa-chan…. Wish you all the best. Maaf untuk kado yang telat, saya sendiri masih ragu untuk main ke fandom ini. Jadi ya-beginilah

.Ini adalah fic pertama saya di fandom DC, kaku. Saya merasakan kaku di sini. Selain asing, ada hal yang-entah-apa-itu namanya. Tapi mungkin setelah ini saya akan coba lebih sering ke fandom ini.

.Keep or delete? 


End file.
